


禮物

by Falte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falte/pseuds/Falte
Summary: 和平路線後的康納，正式成為底特律的一員，在入職記者會上的各種精彩表現。





	禮物

和平路線的康納完美結局

【2040年11月11日，早上09：23：41。天氣型態：雨，氣溫：寒冷】  
「康納，都準備好了嗎？福勒和漢克已經上台了，記者會隨時都會開始！」克里斯探頭詢問待在後台，看似焦慮的四處遊走，額頭右側的指示燈不停的閃爍著黃綠色光芒的傢伙。  
「兩分鐘！」深深吸口氣，努力將高速運轉的核心處理器降速，不過指示燈也只是暫時停止閃爍維持在黃綠色，慣性的調整了一下領帶後，抬頭往講台上走去。

康納本來打算趁福勒正在致詞時盡可能的低調上台後靜靜的站在安德森身旁，無奈現場還是有三台攝影機一發現今天的主角出現了立刻轉移目標對準了他，甚至還有五隻相機對準他不停的拍照。康納無法理解，仿生人爬樓梯有這麼有趣嗎？好吧，好吧，被閃光燈搞到分心差點被樓梯絆倒的仿生人可不是天天都能見到的。

「嘿，康納，你還好嗎？」站定在漢克左側後，漢克側頭偷偷打了聲招呼。「SHIT，你的指示燈閃的他媽的和酒吧的霓虹燈有得比了。」  
「我很好的，漢克。只是有些資訊處理過度。越快結束記者會我們就可以越快擺脫這些記者們。」康納表情和聲音都強硬的回答。「沒問題的，這只不過是一場記者會。」漢克聳聳肩，沒再問下去。  
康納轉頭辨識台下的記者群，喔耶太好了也沒多少家嗎，CTN、KNC和16頻道都派出了記者團，英國BEC和德國ZXF也各有兩位記者和一些零星的公民記者，連地方小報3AS也都派出最強寫手、前「好」同袍蓋文，一共36人將底特律警署採訪廳擠的水洩不通。  
「Fuck，康納。那個混帳還敢出現。小心一點。」漢克吹了一聲口哨，多此一舉的提醒康納。  
「我有看到，漢克。」康納保持微笑咬緊牙齒斯斯的回應。台下的蓋文注意到台上的目光，一臉壞笑的在臉前比出了一根中指。

「我們都還記得兩年前的那場仿生人自由抗爭造成的改變，後續的社會動盪不安，針對仿生人的暴力事件時有所聞，底特例警署也在這時受到極大的考驗，」不理會還在後方嘻嘻囌囌偷偷交頭接耳講悄悄話的兩人，福勒繼續致詞。「在此底特律警局也感謝仿生人領袖馬庫斯的『耶律哥協會』提供了許多協助，讓底特律逐漸回到正常生活的軌道上。而前天正式通過生效的『仿生人與人類共處條例』讓仿生人將正式的以自由之身進入人類社會工作與生活，我們底特律警署也很榮幸的歡迎在抗爭時就已經開始與偵刑組安德森隊長搭檔的康納正式成為底特律警署的警官。」台下響起掌聲，福勒退到一旁讓康納上前接受媒體們的宰割......不，是訪問。

到目前一切順利，和排演的一樣，康納心想，游刃有餘的回答了幾道標準疑問（『身為法案通過後第一位進入警界成為正式警官的仿身人有什麼心情？』「很榮幸可以加入底特律警署，畢竟這裡就像是我的家一樣溫暖。」『如何面對底特律對於仿生人憎恨式暴力犯罪？』「目前以與耶律哥協會的各位成員們進行合作，擬定了數個詳細計畫。」巴拉巴拉）。一場堪比昨晚底特律齒輪隊大勝的完美的記者會即將達成，雖然還是不懂籃球到底為什麼可以讓漢克那麼沈迷，關鍵進球逆轉勝時過度激動跳上吧台差點被酒保趕出門外。

「所以，仿生人執法者什麼時候要全面取代人類警察了？」蓋文突如其來的大吼打斷了正在回應的地方小報的沒營養問題（『可以表演一下硬幣雜耍嗎？維持的最高紀錄是多少？』「只要我想就不會失誤。（眨眼）」），一部分的記者與鏡頭都被吸引過去，背後的漢克似乎是要衝上來了，還好福勒迅速的攔下他。「告訴我們吧！優秀又完美的仿生人！你們準備花多久的時間要取代所有的人類，時間表已經擬定好了嗎？」

不，才沒這回事，稍微穩定下來的處理器又開始過度高速運轉，指示燈也開始閃爍，黃綠色的光芒也漸漸轉換成紅色......【軟體不穩定】糟糕.......當機......嗎？

「仿生人並不會取代人類，他們會和我們一起和平共存，蓋文，閉上你他媽的大嘴巴好好把耳朵通乾淨仔細聽聽仿生人從以前到現在的訴求總可以吧？順帶一提，要取代也是先取代你這個大爛貨！」漢克一把推開康納到麥克風前，台下的閃光燈像是瘋了一樣閃起，福勒一把抓起當機的仿生人和一副似準備跳下台和對方拼個死活的屬下走向後台。

「漢克！你想要讓你的獎懲紀錄出版二部曲嗎？！給我忍者點！」  
「不可能！你都沒聽到蓋文那狗屁混蛋說了什麼鬼話嗎！」  
「我當然有聽到又不是聾了，不過剛剛那可是記者會不是你他媽的格鬥擂台......」  
「那我就可以現場把那小心眼的混蛋拆成碎片了！」  
「夠了，我現在要回去看看後續，趁記者們還沒把克里斯生吞活剝了之前結束記者會。」

「漢克，我覺得很抱歉，我搞砸了。」漢克轉過頭只看到康那坐在自己的座位上，整個頭埋在文件堆裡。「我不知道發生了什麼事，但一聽到蓋文的提問我的處理器突然瘋狂的運算可以反擊的三百萬種說法，然後……」  
「好吧，以標準來說你的反應真的爛透了，但算上有會說話的垃圾這點來說，已經算是可圈可點了。」一屁股坐上康納的辦公桌上，漢克忍不住伸手揉揉對方的頭，將梳理整齊的頭髮弄的蓬鬆毛亂。「至少比我第一次破案記者會還好，前一天慶功宴喝太多了又緊張，上台前還吐了傑佛瑞一身，活像是在酒吧廁所開記者會咧。」回憶起自己當年意氣風發的準備大展身手像世界展現自己，但卻又出了差錯忍不住笑了笑。「算了，別說這個了。諾，這個，拿去。」

康納抬起頭，看到漢克遞過來一個用小小扁扁的紙盒，打開發現是一條水藍色的領帶。「呃，漢克，這是要做什麼的？」

「喔，只是要請你幫我丟掉而已……嘿等等，我開玩笑的，媽的這當然是要送給你的啊！這是你的任職禮物！」漢克連忙拉住要把紙盒丟往廢紙桶的手將領帶抽出。「天啊你們每個傢伙都長得一模一樣，我可不想在被和你長的一樣的傢伙綁架走了，至少這次我先做個記號讓我分辨一下吧！」漢克將領帶套在自己的脖子上隨意的打好後往康納的頭上丟去。

「哦……好的……謝謝你，漢克，」康納將自己的黑領帶拆掉，換上新領帶，用手指可以感覺的出來新領帶滑順的質感。「我會好好保存的。看起來還不錯吧？」張開雙手展示新得到的禮物。

漢克的嘴角露出微微的一笑。「你這個帥氣的臭小子。」漢克用力的拍了康納的後背，「該出發去工作了！不然你的位置上都快被資料掩埋！」

跟在漢克後頭的康納這時才發現，外頭從早上開始一直下的雨不知不覺間轉變為緩緩飄將的雪片。今年降雪提早了，康納心想，或許這一切混亂真的都會過去，只要在等一下、堅持一下、祈禱一下，一切都會度過的。


End file.
